Life of a Manager Kuroo x Manager Reader
by RioXTaiga
Summary: Not Really a series. More like a fantasy thing.
1. Chapter 1

"Testu, are you in here?"

As usual, you were looking for Kuroo. Being timid and all, you couldn't really present yourself before Kuroo and his team the way you wanted too, your shy personality wouldn't allow it. You were well known at your school, but you only had very few friends that you would interact with. One of them being Kozume Kenma.

Even though you knew a few of the faces of the Nekoma High volleyball team, they all knew exactly who you were. How come they knew you so well? Well, it was because you were the cutest 2nd year in your whole grade.

"T-Tetsu?" A small part of your face was now protruding the opening of the doorway.

Why would Kuroo decide to date a shy person like you? Probably the simple reason of liking to have you around, well that and having a small crush on you. Secretly in love with him for about 2 months, something unexpected happened. Kuroo decided to ask you out. You were incredibly happy, but fumbled over your words when saying yes.

Ho ho~, (f/n), did you come to see me?" Noticing you by the gym's doorway Kuroo smirked at the sight of you.

"Ah, Tetsurou." Smiling a shy smile, you walk in towards him. Each step you took though, got you frightened. As you came closer to him, you could feel all the stares of the team on you. Suddenly stopping with cold sweats running down your face, you start trembling a bit.

_'Ah, Th-they're staring at me.'_

"Hm? Why'd you stop?"

"Th...th...th..." You were about to loose it. The attention was killing you slowly and you couldn't take it anymore. With both teary eyes and whimpering cry, you look to Kuroo for help. "T-Tetsu~"

"You really do hate being stared at." Kuroo resumed his sly smirk. "I can't believe your still not even able to handle a small amount of people." Kuroo looks to his team mates.

"(f-f-)...s-so...cu...ador..." Stuttering you and blushing like crazy was Taketora. Apparently, seeing you was way to much for him and he ran away.

_'Why did he run away?'_ You looked a bit confused by his actions.

"Oh, (f/n)-chan."

"Um...H-hello everyone." You bow to them in greeting and they return the gesture.

"Tetsu, are you and Kenma-kun still leaving early today?"

"Nope, can't, we have a match tomorrow with another school. If you don't want to go home without me, then stay here until we're finished."

"W-what? I...I don't want to get in the way or anything. I'll just wait for your call tonight."

"Captain, how do you know (f/n) so well? She doesn't really talk to anybody right? So how come you're talking to her so casually?" They boys were practically bombing Kuroo with questions.

"This little lady here belongs to me, right (f/n)?" Kuroo smirked and put his arm around your shoulder.

"EH?!" Most of the team was shocked physically and the rest were still shocked, but didn't really show it. "Does that mean you two are going out?!"

Your eyes move down to the ground, and you cheeks turn rosy. "I...um...T-Tetsu..." You shyly glance up at him.

"Oh~ So it's true. She's even shortening your name, captain."

"(f/n)-san, are you going to become our manager? We don't have one and you would fit in perfectly." Shibayama started to talk to you.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Kuroo looked down to you.

"A manager? Me? I-I couldn't so such a thing. I don't really know much about volleyball anyway."

"Huh? Even though you're dating the captain?"

"!...I Um..."

"So, are you going to stay or what?"

"...I'll stay." You walk over to the bench where the coach and head coach were sitting. "Hello, Sensei." Bowing to both of them you sit down and watch as your sly black cat play with his team. Watching the team practice, you were slightly amazed by how they worked together. The way Kuroo directed the team had you intrigued, and blushing. He was such a good captain, and a hot one to boot.

After Practice, you Kuroo and Kenma started your walk home. Your hand was in Kuroo's as you walked down the street. It took you all about 30 minutes to get to around your street.

"Kenma, go on without me, I'm going to walk (f/n) to her house." Kuroo pointed to a block full of people. Without taking his eyes off his phone, Kenma nodded and kept walking.

"Come on." Kuroo started to walk, pulling you along. "So, you are going to become our manager right?"

"Huh? N-no, I can't. I told you already I don't know much about volleyball. I'd just be in the way or something."

"That stuff doesn't matter. Y' know I saw how intrigued you looked when you were watching us today. It looked like you wanted to be apart of the whole thing.

"What? No way."

"Besides, if you become our manager it saves you the trouble of coming to look for me all the time and you get to be around me more." He glanced down at you, smirking knowingly. The fact that he knew how you were watching them practice made you blush inside and out.

"What are you talking about?" You stopped and pull your hand away but Kuroo took it back. He pulls you in close and leans down to meet up with your eyes. "!"

"(f/n), you know you can't lie to me. I can read you like an open book."

"N-no you can't. Stop lying."

"Oh~ So you don't believe me?"

"...No." Kuroo's eyes were so intense but made you blush. You couldn't decide whether to look between him or the floor. "What would I be able to do anyhow?"

"You'd just be helping the team out a lot. Things like giving us out towels and handing out our water bottles, simple stuff like that."

"That's all?"

"What do you want to do more? We could find tons of more work for you to do."

"Eh? Ah, no. I'm okay..."

"So you're saying yes, right?"

"We'll see. I'll just observe for the time being."

Kuroo's lips made a soft impact when in contact with yours. You blushed so hard because he never really kisses you. It was almost like getting a reward every now and then. Separating from the cut contact, you shiver. "I never said yes."

"I heard you. I don't need an excuse to kiss my girlfriend."

Hearing his words made your face flush even more. "Then, I don't need an excuse to kiss my boyfriend." Getting up on your tippy toes, you kiss Kuroo back. "Thank you for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you." Kuroo waved to you and turned around to go meet up with Kenma.


	2. Chapter 2

Hurrying to your school, you're practically out of breath, trying to find Kuroo. When you finally get there, you see both Nekoma and another school's team, standing in front of each other, as if a showdown would be.

_'They must be the school he was talking about.'_ You walked up to where the coach and head coach were standing until they finished. "Good morning, Sensei." Yuu bow to them both and look over to the other team. _'They don't look like they're from here. Hm? Kara...suno? Oh, I think I've heard about them a least once. They look so confident.'_ You smiled at them, but suddenly caught the attention of two of them. One had shaved hair, like a monk and the other was short with hair that defied gravity. _'W-why are they looking over here?'_ At that moment you scurry over to Kuroo and hide behind his back. That snapped them out of their trance.

"Oh, you're here." Kuroo looked down at you.

"Y-yeah." You nod, but then your eyes wonder off to Karasuno again. You see a beautiful girl there in a track suit, just like you. _'Wow, she's so pretty. She must be their manager.'_

As the teams walk inside the school, they start to get ready for their match against each other.

"They're such a lively bunch." You smile again. But just as you were smiling Kuroo came over to you with his sexy smirk. Your heart skipped a beat. "Y-yes?" You looked down, asking him what he wanted.

"You're going to cheer me on right?"

"Yes. Is that what you came over here for?"

"Were you expecting me to ask for something else?"

Your face heated up even more. "N-no. You should go now, you're team is waiting for you."

"You're right, I'll see you later." Kuroo shrugged and jogged over to the team.

"Do your best!" You tried to tell him in a loud voice, but it just resulted in you getting too shy, therefore you got quiet.

Before the match started, both the teams gathered in a circle. Kuroo and everyone else looked so cool, even for a sport like volleyball. Even though hadn't decided on whether you wanted to be a manager, you decided to thoroughly observe the match. A few minutes into the match you saw one of the first years from Karasuno made a high jump into the air and smack the ball over onto Nekom's side. Everyone was shocked to see something like that, even you who didn't quite understand what that really meant. After that move had been seen, everything started to get really interesting.

The match carried on for a good while and ended with the result of Nekoma winning. But even after they won, the same player with the high jump asked for another match. It was surprising but everyone agreed to it, even though Karasuno lost again and again and again. But each time it was interesting. They played all the whole time until the sun was soon going to set.

"Kuroo, you did really awesome." You went up to him with an eager expression and gave him his water bottle and a towel.

"Well well, don't you look like the cute manager." Kuroo took the bottle from you and took it to his mouth.

Your cheeks heated up as he called you cute. He could have just said manager alone, but just to get you blushing He used cute. "I'm not cute." You shied away from him.

"What are you talking about? You're definitely cute."

"Stop Tetsu, it feels like my cheeks are going to explode."

"Where's my reward?"

"R-reward?!"

"I won the matches, so I want one."

"I'll give it to you later at my house, okay?" You looked down to your feet.

"Will I like this reward?"

"P-probably." You took a step back, but he just took a step forward. "Shouldn't you go and talk to Karasuno?"

"Do I have to? I feel like being with you right now."

"U-um...!" Kuroo grabs you by the wrist and pulls you to the side of the school, making sure no one was looking. "W-what are you doing? Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

When you both reached the destination your back is against the wall and Kuroo is leaning over you. You looked up at him and blushed hard. His sly smirk was there again and it made you almost weak. He placed his hand on your cheek and leaned down to kiss your soft lips. You timidly wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"That's not fair. We could have done this at home."

"I couldn't wait."

"Y-you're not planning on...! We're at school!"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything here, but if you want me too-"

"N-no!" You ran away, leaving Kuroo there smirking in triumph.

**Later On**

"Tetsu~ S-stop it~"

You were in Kuroo's arms, sitting on his lap with him trying to pleasure. Your face was heated and you're body was feeling the same with his every touch. But, there was one problem.

"What is it? You did say I could have have my reward when we got to your house, right?" Kuroo kissed your left shoulder and left more hot kisses while moving up your neck.

"Y-yes but...I'm trying to sleep. I already gave it to you, yet you're still asking for more. I'm tired and my waist hurts." Sighing, you try and push him off you.

"But it wasn't enough, let's go one more round, and then we can go to sleep."

"No, sleep~"

"Fine, fine." Kuroo stopped his attempts and laid back on the pillow, bringing you down with him. He closed his arms around you and laid on his chest in complete comfort.

"This feels nice. Really nice." You silently listened to Kuroo's heart smoothly beating against your ear.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kuro took his hand moved it down your curve, all the way to your ass. You jumped in surprise and pinched his cheek, stretching it out.

"L-let go!"

"Come on, Let's just sleep like this."

"You better not do anything."

"I'm not making any promises."


	3. Chapter 3

**In The Living Room-Afternoon**

It was the next day and you and Kuroo were watching t.v like a normal couple would. Kuroo lying on the couch with his back on the armchair, and you between his legs with his arms wrapped around you. After an hour of watching t.v, you fell asleep in his arms. Kuroo noticed his now sleeping beauty and had the thought to carry you to bed, but he got a better idea.

"Hey, you asleep?"

"..."

"Oho ho ho~ I guess you really are. Perfect." Kuroo smirked and gently unwrapped his arms from around and used his hands to cup your breasts. Even with him doing that, you were still sound asleep. Kuroo decided to take it even further and massaged them in a circle, yet you still didn't wake up. If you were awake, you would have been blushing out of your mind. His right hand slipped up your shirt, he was now playing with your nipple.

"How about I go here next." Kuroo took other hand and slid it down your stomach, past your waist line and down inside your draws. His finger sneaked it's way inside you and your body gave a little jump. You unconsciously squeezed your legs together, while squeezing Kuroo's hand at the same time. If you woke up he'd be in trouble, so he kept himself still. But luckily, you did no such thing and relaxed your legs.

Kuroo started to tweak in and out of you. His finger's made you moan quietly and arch your back at the touch of certain spots. It was really interesting to him how you were feeling and moving this way even when you were asleep.

"T-Tetsu~ I want more."

"Hm~? What was that?" He smirked next to your ear. You're still needy, even in your sleep." Kuroo used his mouth to kiss and suckle your neck. Your next moan gave him a hard on and he just wanted to wake you up so he could fuck you. With something hard pocking you in the back, you moved yourself to be more comfortable but you just ended up pleasuring yourself by accident.

"Tetsu~ slowly...go slowly~" Your legs then magically widened by itself. Kuroo was now at his limit. Even though he was the one who wanted to tease you, he ended up the one being teased.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you (f/n)?" While moving his finger moving, Kuroo called your name, trying to wake you up. "Hey, wake up. (f/n)." After another try, you woke up.

"Tetsu? What is it? Is it night time already?" You look back at him, but notice that his eyes were avoiding yours. "What's wrong are you not feeling well?" In that moment you move and feel his hard on again. "What is...that...?! Tetsu!" As you try to get up you had to immediately stop because you felt something inside of you. Looking down, you could see Kuroo's hand inside your shorts. "W...what is going on?" You look up at you chest and you could see Kuroo's arm sticking out from your shirt.

"You...You...You're such a pervert!" You face was completely drowned in red and you were about to start crying. "How could you do this to me!? I hate you Tetsu!" You try to move away but Kuroo just continued his movements, making you halt. "S-stop it you bully. L-leave me al-ah~" You took in a sharp breath as he added finger number two.

"Why don't you just stay here and let me finish?"

"N-no!"

"You don't have an option. I'm the one holding you captive right now."

"T-Tetsu please~ No more~" You started to whine.

"You're so cute." Kuroo nibbled on your ear and made you mewl out.

"Jeez, I'm never sleeping with you ever again. Just hurry up already."

"As you wish~" Kuroo started to move his fingers even faster, and you tried to move as much as possible, although enjoying yourself very much. As each second passed, you would feel your stomach tighten and your breathe shorten.

"T-Tetsu...I...I can...I'm gonna..." Your pants started to get in the way of your words. "Aaaah~!" You arched your back and squeezed your legs together, climaxing on his fingers.

"You finally came." Kuroo removed both of his hands from you.

"Be quiet. It's all your fault. I'm not going to forgive you for this."

"Is that so. Well , I might as well get mine before you completely stop talking to me."

"W-what?!" Hearing those words you jump up and start to crawl away from your perverted boyfriend, but he just drags you back by grabbing hold of your shorts. But in the process he pulls your shorts down, showing your ass.

Kuroo whistles. "Nice." He takes his still hard member out his pants and grabs you by the waist, slamming you back down on him in the process.

"N-no!" You scream out. When you try to grab his hands to loosen his grip off of you, he completely wraps his arms around you, making your efforts useless.

"Tetsu you're a stupid stupid stupid idiot!"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. But I know you still love me." And with that, Kuroo starts to thrust into you, making you call out his name. You didn't want to, but it couldn't be helped, especially since he was making you feel this way.

"You really must be enjoying yourself."

"Eh?"

"I mean, you really have a grip on me."

"!..I-I am not!"

"Then why is your face red?"

"B-because this is really embarrassing." You quiet down.

"Do you really think this is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Kuroo piqued your interest in an concerning way.

"W-what do you mean?"

"How about I tell you after I cum." Kuroo sped up his pace, slamming you down by your hips. In a matter of seconds Kuroo had came and you had a warm gushy feeling roam about inside of you. The feeling made you shiver with goosebumps starting to appear on your skin.

Finally getting to relax, you fall back on Kuroo's chest and try to pant yourself back to your normal heart rate. "I hate you..." You said with a blush though.

"I know you love me (f/n). You proved it the other day with that cake you baked me last week."

"A cake?"

"Oh you don't remember? It was the same cake you made me after"secretly" burning it, 5 times."

"!" Your cheeks burned. "Y-y-you know about that? H-how did you-"

"I saw you. It was quite amusing actually. Oh, but that's not all. I hope you also recall that time when you accidentally tripped up the stairs."

Your ears were steaming as your face got more red. "I-I did n-"

"Oh~ You didn't? Then can you remember when you-"

"Okay okay!" You felt like your head was about to explode. "This is so embarrassing." You put your head down in shame, starting to cry. "You really are a bully."

"I guess I can be when it comes to you."

"That's nothing to be proud of."

"Hey, give me a kiss."

"No. I told you I was't forgiving you." You turned your head away from his.

"Come on, don't be like that. How about I make it up to you?"

"How are going to make up for sexually harassing me?"

"I'll take you out on a date tomorrow. Just you and me. We can go wherever you want."

"...Really?" You looked back him with puppy dog eyes.

"But only if you give me a kiss."

"...Fine. But just one." You close your eyes and awaited the sweet kiss that was to be bestowed upon you.


	4. Chapter 4

~Ding Dong~

"Oh, that must be him. (f/n), you're new master has arrived!"

"Yes. I'm coming down now." As you make an attempt to walk down the stairs with your belongings, you were being pulled bag by a firm grip."!"

"(f/n) don't go. What you saw last night, it wasn't what you thou-"

"Excuse me Kuroo-sama, I must take my leave now, if you don't mind letting me go." You look up at Kuroo with sorrowful eyes. Again that look strikes him in the heart, but he doesn't let you go.

"I'm not letting you leave me. I need you to listen to me."

"I'm sorry Kuroo-sama, but if you want me to listen to you talk about your time with Karin last night, then you must allow me to apologize. I'm just not into hearing that sort of thing."

"Will you listen to m-"

"(f/n) what is taking so long?"

"I-I-'m sorry." While apologizing, you reach your hand behind your neck to undo the belled choker around it. With it off of you, you dangled it in your hand and gave it to Kuroo. "Here. I won't be needing this anymore. Take care of yourself and Karin."

With your suit cases in your hands you roll them down the stairs and stand before Kuroo's father. At the top of the stairs you left Kuroo standing, with an irritated face. From a far watching and grinning to herself was Karin.

_'He he he! This is so great! She saw us yesterday and she get's to leave the next day not knowing what actually happened!'_ Karin covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. _'This is going to be so great! I'll get to have Kuroo-sama all to myself. Sa-yo-na-ra, (f/n)-chan.'_ Karin grinned deviously as she looked down at you.

**Meanwhile**

As Kuroo's father opens the door, you look up to see your new master. Before your eyes was a tall and good looking man with brown wavy hair. As his eyes met with your's he smiled at you. You took a step back, somewhat surprised by his choice of greeting. In your eyes he looked liked a playboy.

"Well hello there." As he took a step closer he took up your hand and gently kissed it. "Aren't you quite the adorable maid. What's your name?"

"I-I...M-my name?"

"Tell Prince Tooru your name." Kuroo's father glared at you, making you jump.

"It's okay she doesn't have to tell me now." Oikawa looked at him. "She can tell me later." Oikawa leaned down to your ear and whispered, sending shivers up and down your spine.

"Hey, keep your hands off her, Oikawa!" Kuroo yelled down at him.

You timidly look behind you to find a non-smirking Kuroo, glaring at your new master.

"Oh I'm sorry, but, does she belong to you?" Oikawa hit a nerve on Kuroo with his princely smile. "This adorable maid belongs to me now, and I won't be letting her go."

Oikawa's words just added fuel to Kuroo's irritation. When Kuroo looked over to you, you looked down to the ground, then looked forward at Oikawa.

"Shall we go? I want you to see your new home as soon a possible." Oikawa took your bags and went through the door.

"A-ah, excuse me, you don't have to do that! I'll carry them myself."

"No way, I could never let a lady such as yourself carry such heavy luggage. I'll carry them, but, you'll have to repay me later."

"Re-repay you?"

"Yup." Come on, the car's waiting. Oh, and you can call me Tooru-sama from now on."

"Y-yes." Before walking out the door, you bow to everyone. "Thank you, everyone, for taking care of me. I hope we can all meet again." Coming back up, you glance at Kuroo and then turn around to trail behind Oikawa. With the door now shutting, all the maids return to their duties.

**Later On**

"Welcome to your new home my adorable maid-chan." Oikawa welcomed you as he wheeled your luggage through the door.

"Um...t-thank you." You look all around you as you stutter out a thank you.

"Why don't I take you to your room?" Oikawa rested down your stuff and grabbed your hand.

"A-ah!" As you were getting dragged up the stairs by your master, you stumbled up the stairs at the same time. "W-wait, I-I'm going to fall."

Without really listening to you, Oikawa made his way down a hallway, and busted into a room with a huge space. Your gentle eyes widened at the sight.

"T-this is my room?"

"Well actually it's my room, but yeah. You'll be sleeping with me in my room."

"I-I'll be sleeping with you?! I...I couldn't do such a thing! That would be so rude and disrespectful to sleep in the same bed as my master."

"Really? But didn't you do it with your last master?" Oikawa said with a smile.

"?! What did you say?" You broke out into a cold sweat and slowly turned your head to him. In the next moment, Oikawa's hand let go of your's to grab your slim waist instead. He then pulled you in, his face only a few centimeter's from yours. His close features made you blush.

"I mean, who wouldn't want to sleep with an adorable creature such as yourself. It would just be a waste."

"E-excuse me." You tried to wiggle away but he wasn't letting up.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"U-um, well..." You look down.

Oikawa take his other hand and places it on your chin, drawing your face in. You lips about one centimeter from his. Your panicking inside.

_'W-wait, I don't want him too...'_ Without thinking, you swiftly turn your head away from him, refusing the kiss. _'Oh no! I refused my master, and on the first day! I'm such an idiot. N-now he's probably going to punish me.'_ You squeeze your eyes down shut and apologize.

"There's no need to apologize. I'm the one who came onto you." Oikawa kissed your cheek. "But if you want me to forgive you, why don't you tell me your name. I can't keep calling you maid-chan forever after all."

"M-My name is...(f/n)." You looked all around the room, trying to avoid his gaze.

"(f/n)? (f/n)-chan. Such a cute name. It fits you perfectly."

"Thank you, Tooru-sama." You looked down.

"Well then (f/n)-chan, your new outfit is over there in that closet. When I come back I expect it to be on you. I hope it fits you though."

"Y-yes."

And with that Oikawa makes his leave, leaving you inside the huge room.

"His room is really big. It's only a bit bigger than Tetsurou-sama's though." _'?! What am I thinking about him for? He's the last person I wanted to think about.'_ You shook your head and headed to the closet. When you opened up, your face slowly heated up, turning a mighty red. "W-what is this? It's so skimpy!" You hesitated before taking the clothing by it's hanger, holding it up to your face. "N-no way, he even has underwear for me...but no bra." You rested the outfit on the bed and started to shed your clothes. When you reach to your neck, you found it bare. "Oh, that's right." Remembering what you did with it, you seemed a bit sad but shook it off again.

With you now naked, you grab the skimpy outfit and start to put it on. "I look like I'm about to do something really erotic." You blushed.

The outfit consisted of ( (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ) Your Maid Outfit Pretend that the skirt and apron are much shorter ヽ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)ﾉ) black thigh high stockings and two inch shoes.

As you finished the door busted open. You looked back to see Oikawa standing at the doorway with a satisfied smile.

"You look good!" He came inside.

"T-thank you. But, don't you think it's a bit short?"

"Hm? But isn't it good that way?"

"..." You had no idea had to respond to that.

"I think you look marvelous." Oikawa took a step closer. You noticed him making his way over to you and it surprised you. As Oikawa was closing in you fell back onto the bed. You tried to back up, but he caught you by the ankle and pulled you back down. Oikawa was now leering over you. Him your predator, and you his prey.

"W-what is it, Tooru-sama?"

"(f/n)-chan, I want to make you mine, here and now." His free hand crawled up your inner thigh. "You can't escape."

"!" _'W-what?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Afternoon**

"Hey, I'm going in the shower, you wanna come with me?"

"W-what? N-no!" Your cheeks start to show a beautiful red.

"Chill out, I was just kidding. Don't get so worked up." Kuroo smirked and kissed you on the cheek.

"Don't tease me like that. Bully." You pout and that makes him kiss you on the lips this time. As he breaks away, you blush even harder. "Don't do that to me so suddenly."

"Alright, after I take a shower I'll have my way with you."

"T-Tetsu! G-go in the shower already!" You push him into the bathroom and slam the door. When you turn back to go lie back on the bed, you find his towel on the bed. _'Oh, he forgot his towel. I should go give it to him.'_ As you thought it, you walked over to the left behind towel and picked it up. You returned to the bathroom door and knock on it. "Tetsu you left your towel." You wait for him to say something but you hear no response. With a hand on the knob, you turn the door. "Tetsu, you forgot your towel o-...n...the...bed...!" You went stiff.

When you walked in the bathroom, you found Kuroo with his shirt off, but his pants still on. As your eyes landed on his abs and other muscles you were in a complete trance. Your heart sped up and the blood rushed to your face. This was happening because of the simple reason that you never really noticed him being so...so...toned! It's weird because you've already seen all of him naked, but to just see that part, it really got you going. For a volleyball player he sure had some damn sexy abs.

"What is it? Oh I forgot my towel, thanks for bringing it to me." Kuroo stepped closer to you and attempted to take the towel. At that same time you were brought back to life and took a step back.

"Y-Y-Y-You forgot your towel!" You threw the towel in his face and dashed out the bathroom with the door slamming behind you. You then grabbed your stuff and dashed out the front door.

_'T-T-Tetsu wasn't w-w-wearing a s-shirt! Wait, w-why am I acting like this? I've seen Tetsu naked a few times before...But...did he get more toned?!'_ Steam was whistling through your ears as you rode the train home.

Later on in the evening, you try to relax yourself after a nice steamy shower. As you laid on you stomach, feet in the air, your mind wonders off to today's events. _'W-why does a volleyball player need to be toned anyway?!'_ You were heating up again. All of a sudden you were receiving a phone call from Kuroo. You hesitated before picking it up with your trembling hands and answering it.

"Y-Yes?"

"Hey, why did you leave my house?"

"N-no reason?"

"Hmm...I find that hard to believe since you threw my towel in my face and ran away with your face all red."

"Y-you noticed that huh?" You looked away, mumbling.

"Of coarse I did! Why'd you takeoff like that in the first place?"

"B-Because!"

"Because what?"

"B-Because you didn't have a shirt on!"

"Because my shirt wasn't on? That doesn't make any sense, you've seen me without my shirt on before."

"Yes it does! I-It's 'cus you looked more toned than usual and...it took me by surprise..." When you confessed, you didn't hear anything afterwards. _'Oh no! Did I freak him out?'_ While thinking so, you heard snickering behind the phone, and surprisingly the door.

"That's why you ran away?"

"D-don't laugh at me!"

Right then and there, Kuroo opened the door to your bedroom, smirking widely at you.

"Tetsu, what are you doing here?" You were surprised to see him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?"

"You're too adorable, y'know that?" Kuroo closed his phone and slid it onto his pocket while walking over to your bed.

"D-don't come any closer."

"Or what? You'll blush at me?" He placed his hand on your cheek, moved your face up and leaned down close.

"Yes..." You respond before he gently places his lips on yours for a warming kiss. He slips his tongue into your mouth and plays around with yours before breaking the kiss. "I'm too embarrassed to see you right now."

"It's your own fault." Kuroo sat on the bed next to you and grabbed you over to sit on his lap.

"N-no it's not."

"My girlfriend is quite the little pervert."

"I-I'm not a perve-Mm~" Kuroo placed his lips on top of your again and placed a hand on your thigh. He slid his hand up and down your thigh, making you feel a bit heated at your nether regions. It was like he was playing with you, no, he was playing with you. His main goal: make you horny.

"What are you d-Ah~!" Your breath hitched when you felt a single finger slid up you. What made it worse was that you weren't wearing any pants, only panties and a dress shirt of his. "Stop..." You were starting to feel weak. His every touch made you shudder up some goosebumps.

"(f/n)." Kuroo stopped touching you and called your name.

"Eh?" You and your flushed face turned around to see a shirtless, smirking Kuroo. Your ears were getting red and your heart rate was accelerating. "W-w-what are you doing?" You try to turn your head away but Kuroo catches you by the chin.

"You're not going anywhere." He then pulls you down with him; wrapping his strong arms around you. When he does that, you suddenly couldn't breathe. Your heart, was about to jump out your chest. "Why don't you just relax and let me take care of you."

"Eh?" You look up at him and he forces a deep kiss on you. A kiss that also had the use of your tongues. He separates from you, leaving a string of saliva trailing from the tip of your tongues. "What's with you? I can't take this kind of behavior." You nuzzle your face in his chest. "You're more gentle than usual."

"What are you talking about, this is how I always act." He kisses your forehead softly.

"No it's not. What happened to that bully streak of yours?"

"Oh it's still there. Care to see for yourself?"

"No thank you."

Kuroo smirks at your comment and closes his eyes along with you. As your lips part, you mumble under breath: "I love you." Kuroo heard you, but decide to act like he didn't to save you the embarrassment.


End file.
